


Black without you.

by orphan_account



Series: Marionette [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quiet in the gym now. It was colourless. No bright orange mop of hair, inquisitive chocolate eyes. It was empty. And Kageyama knew why ; Hinata was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black without you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundAndSoundwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundAndSoundwaves/gifts).



"Hinata, nice kill!" "Nice! Hinata!" The words, the praises.... It was all just a blur in his head, a fleeting moment of happiness, a chance that he was worth something. Then reality hit him. How could he think like that? They didn't need him, they could of just of easily got rid of him, and things would have been the same, if not better for them. He was sure they didn't even want him, he was sure.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hinata was their light, their sun. That description fitted him well enough. His hair was the sunshine that guided the crows. His eyes were stars, illuminating the sky. Karasuno needed him. Kageyama needed him.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
It was only a matter of time until they let him go. Until they moved on, using, and winning with, better players. Kageyama, Tsukishima, even Yamaguchi. He sat there, face emotionless, eyes gray, and thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hinata was performing better than ever. Each time he performed in a match, they won by the end of the second set. The realisation of how much Karasuno needed him came when he had missed one practise match. They had scored three points throughout the two sets of the game. He could not imagine the team, no, volleyball as a whole, without him.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Hinata had decided it. He would not give them the satisfaction of kicking him on the team. He would not give them the satisfaction of him resigning. He would simply stop attending volleyball practice. He would tell no-one, not even his mother. He wordlessly walked away from the gym. He didn't look back.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Nishinoya was their guardian. Daichi and Suga were the pillars on which the team leant on. But Kageyama knew that Hinata was the real thing That held Karasuno together. He was the ground on which they stood. So when Hinata stopped attending volleyball, and sometimes school, it was like the ground crashind down beneath him.  
~~~~~~~~~~ ****


End file.
